Gotta Have You
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: Set in series 2 but AU ish. Alex and Gene need each other but are too scared to let on. This is darker than my other fics and there will be naughtyness later on. Oh and lots of Galex. Please R and R Last chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I nicked…ahem borrowed the name of this fic from a song by The Weepies, I first heard it in a fanvid on YouTube, the sentiment of the song seems to fit Gene and Alex rather well.

As usual there isn't any real plot, just the thoughts and feeling of our 2 heroes.

This is set some time in series 2 and doesn't strictly follow cannon. There will be character deaths. Erm sorry about that.

I rated this story M as there will be a modicum of smut later.

A2A is owned by Kudos and the Beeb.

Kim

**Chapter 1**

"And no bloody women, alright?" Ray was determined.

"Where we going then?" Chris looked over at Shaz nervously; she was in a bad mood because he was going out with Ray instead of to the pictures with her.

"Strip club." Ray took a drag of his cigarette, a leering look plastered on his face.

"So Raymondo, unless this is your way of coming out of the wardrobe there will be "bloody women"." Gene drained his pint.

"Closet, Guv. Not wardrobe." Alex sighed in exasperation.

"Thank you DI Drake, when I want a lecture on homosexual bedroom furniture I'll know where to come." Gene glared at her.

"You know what I mean." Ray ignored his 2 senior officer's bickering. "There 'as to be tarts it _is_ me birthday. I just don't want the night spoiled by _girlfriends_"

Ray overstressed the word with a sour expression, as if it left an unpleasant taste in his mouth. He looked pointedly at Shaz who huffed her displeasure, and then at Alex. She raised her eyebrows, surprised at his inference, Alex looked around the table and her gaze rested on Gene. His cheeks were suspiciously red and he couldn't meet her gaze. He got to his feet and started backing away from the table.

"Right, what we doing then? We off or d'you want another here, Ray?"

"No let's go before lover-boy 'ere forgets he's a bloke and starts talking knitting patterns with Shaz." Ray also stood.

"Right then, I'm just off to water the horses, I'll see you both outside."

Gene practically ran to the loo before Alex could talk to him.

XXXXX

After the men had left, Alex turned to Shaz.

"Why did Ray look at me when he was complaining about girlfriends."

"Well ma'am, its obvious how you feel about the Guv."

It was Alex's turn to blush.

"I don't know what you mean." Shaz shot her a disbelieving look.

"Seriously Shaz, Gene is the complete opposite of my type. I wouldn't sleep with him if he came with a life time's supply of chocolate!"

Alex sounded like she was trying to convince herself as much as Shaz.

"They say a change is as good as a rest ma'am." Shaz was still looking sceptical. Alex was peering into her wine glass, cheeks flaming.

"Anyway it's not just that," Shaz looked around to make sure that no one from CID was close enough to over hear. "Chris told me what happened at the darts match against Fenchurch West last Friday," she paused not sure if she should carry on. The Guv wouldn't be happy if he found out that Chris had told her and even less chuffed if he knew she'd been talking to Alex about this, but she was in love and thought that everyone could be as happy as her, with a little shove in the right direction.

Alex looked up. "Go on."

"You know the Guv came in with grazed knuckles on Monday?"

Alex nodded. "He said he got them "interviewing" Davey James on Friday afternoon."

"Well apparently Sergeant Lewis got drunk at the match and said that you were well tasty and asked the Guv if he thought you were up for it."

Alex was slightly sickened, she'd seen Lewis, he was a greasy, sallow-looking man in his late twenties. The sort of man she always envisioned in a sleazy raincoat, who would fit right in where the lads had gone tonight, now he really _was_ the opposite of her type.

Shaz carried on. "The Guv lost it and punched him clear across the bar, he said you were _his_ DI and if anyone else had the same ideas as Lewis he would rip their bollocks off and make them sing lead soprano in the Vienna Boys Choir."

Deep inside Alex felt a small jolt of pleasure; Gene had stood up for her. All right, so he'd done it in his usual Neanderthal fashion and he probably would have done the same for any of the women at his station, but even so..

It was at times like this that Alex understood her attraction to Gene. He was, deep down, a good man, he just had a funny way of showing it sometimes.

Alex stood. "Same again Shaz?"

"I really should be going, get an early night for once." Shaz got up and put her coat on.

"OK then 'bye."

"Night ma'am."

Alex picked up her half empty glass and pondered about the wonder that was Gene Hunt. He really could be sweet sometimes and then there were his nocturnal visits.

At first it worried her; Gene would turn up late at night with a bottle of red and a hopeful look. She thought he was trying to seduce her and, when nothing like that happened; she was relieved and annoyed in equal measures. She didn't want to have to fend him off, it would lead to awkwardness at work but wasn't she good enough for the Gene-genie?

Then she started to understand, he was lonely and just wanted company, someone to talk to where he didn't have to be the Guv. In a way that was worse than if he'd attempted seduction, that she could deal with. But these late night friendly chats, when she got an insight of the real Gene Hunt, made her realise that she was lonely too. Not just here either, in her real life there was no one. Her friendship with Gene was the closest she'd had since the early days with Pete.

Alex was disappointed to be on her own, her usual drinking companion was else where, no doubt already half pissed and leering at semi-clad girls. Still he'd probably put in an appearance later. She sighed into her now empty glass and made her way up to bed, deliberately not looking at _their_ table.

XXXXX

Gene watched the girls gyrate on stage. This used to be his ideal night out, a few drinks, busty half-naked women to ogle at and hollow boasting with the lads about sexual conquests. Not these days and especially not _this_ day, the others had obviously forgotten what happened 2 years ago. Gene couldn't, most days he could push it to the back of his mind but today was the anniversary and he'd spent most of it thinking about the events that led to the loss of his best friend.

The club was, frankly, a dive. It smelled of stale booze and smoke with an underlying hint of sweat, even in the dim light the grime and peeling, outdated wallpaper were obvious.

Ray was certainly enjoying his birthday, leering at the girls and knocking back the double scotches, Chris was starting to look uncomfortable and Gene was getting a headache. The music was far too loud; the over-amped bass notes making the sticky table vibrate slightly. Sod it one more round then he was off. He got up, pointed to the bar and received an enthusiastic nod from Ray and a reluctant one from Chris.

Gene was an old hand at buying drinks in noisy clubs. He retrieved a piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to the barman, the drinks order was listed on it. The man nodded and started pouring scotch into none too clean glasses.

He stood with hands in his pockets momentarily lost in thought; he was too old for this. After a day chasing scum all he really wanted was a quiet drink, a plate of pasta and, if he was being completely honest, someone to flirt and tease with.

Thoughts of brown hair framing a beautiful face were put aside as the barman touched his arm; he'd placed the glasses on a tray and wanted payment.

Gene took the drinks to the table and motioned that he was heading off, Chris made to stand but Gene put a heavy hand on his shoulder. Someone had to stay to see the birthday boy home; Chris knew the rules, it was his turn after all and sat back resignedly.

XXXXX

Gene felt almost cheered as he got out into the fresh air. Then he remembered he'd have to get a cab back, the Quattro was still at the station. Sodding woman! Not that she'd said anything of course, no she'd just given him a look while he and Ray were making arrangements in CID that afternoon.

He sighed as he trudged to the main road and the cab office. Since when had he taken notice of a bird? His missus had never dared to stop him driving; even nancy-arsed Tyler had to physically remove his keys but Bolly. Apparently she just needed to look and he rolled over like an eager- to-please puppy.

It was a good job Alex had never met Sam, they'd have got on far too well, ganged up on him. Sam and Alex were so similar they'd have probably ended up together and Gene wouldn't have got stood a chance with her, not that he wanted a chance. They were just colleagues. _Keep saying it Genie-boy and you might just start to believe it!_

He mentally tutted to himself, he was thinking about her again! Wasn't it enough that he spent practically every waking moment in her company, without her invading his mind the second they were apart?

He reached the cab rank and gratefully sank into the back seat.

"Fenchurch East police station."

The cabby nodded and the car pulled away.

Gene was soon lost in thought again as the dirty streets blurred past, at least he was sober. When he got pissed these days the alcohol overruled his common sense and his internal compass pointed due Alex and he would automatically head towards her.

It was as if she was magnetic and he couldn't resist her pull. Not now though, tonight he was going back to work nowhere near Alex and her flat. _Yeah right!_

XXXXX

A/N – Well we can all guess where Gene will end up tonight.

Chapter 2 soon.

If you've enjoyed please review.

Kim.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated. Most of you guessed where Gene's spending the night.

Sash queen of the jungle. I've changed my mind; we should split the money 50/50.

OK Harri83 just for you this isn't centre aligned.

Kudos owns all.

Kim.

**Chapter 2**

A couple of hours later found Gene staggering up the stairs to Alex's front door. Several large glasses of scotch had wrestled his common sense into submission again.

On the way over, he promised himself that he wouldn't stay long just have a chat and a drink. Just make sure that she hadn't done anything to herself while he'd been gone. She was such a lure for trouble, nutters seemed to make a beeline for her and as one of his officers, it was his job to keep her safe.

He would do the same for any of the others. Only, Shaz had Chris to watch her back and he knew that Ray kept an eye on both of them. And if the day ever came that Ray Carling needed a minder, they might as well all give up and go home.

Gene felt as if his authority at work was being gradually eroded, what with Supermac breathing down his neck, scrutinising his every move, trying to force him into the Masons. He'd never felt less in control in his life and the stronger that feeling became the more he needed to protect Alex. It was the one thing he felt he had complete power over. He couldn't allow her to go the same way as Sam, the stupid, irresponsible bastard!

He was at the top of the stairs now, he knocked sharply.

"Open up police."

Alex had fallen asleep on the sofa, she was expecting a late night visitor – it wouldn't be the first time - she woke at his first knock then smiled. A warm, fuzzy feeling overcame her. She schooled her features; it wouldn't do to let him know she was glad to see him – that would lead to all sorts of complications.

She made sure her silky robe was firmly knotted and went to answer the door.

"Can I come in?" He was leaning against the wall and still managing to sway a little, he reeked of booze.

Gene sobered slightly as he realised that she might send him packing this time, he needed to be here tonight, to forget the events of 2 years ago.

"Gene, it's late, your pissed and I'm tired." She was just going through the motions, of course she was going to let him in, she'd never refused him before and as usual she was pathetically pleased to see him. She swallowed the emotion down before Gene noticed.

"Not that pissed. Know where the line is Bolls an' 'm not coming over to your side no matter 'ow much you beg me." If she didn't let him in soon he'd be the one begging.

She raised an eyebrow, he changed tack slightly.

'Behave meself, promise." He unwisely tried a scout's salute and nearly took his right eye out.

Smothering a small grin, Alex stood aside before he did himself a permanent injury; he was in no condition to pose a serious threat to her virtue. _Unfortunately,_ she immediately quashed the erotic images her traitorous sub-conscious conjured.

Alex closed and bolted the front door and followed him in to the living area.

"You should really go home Gene." Did he even have a home? He was always at the station, or Luigi's or here.

"Don't like it at 'ome, get lonely." He looked slightly surprised at his own words he hadn't meant to say that.

Gene removed his overcoat and flopped onto the sofa.

"Any chance of a drink Bolls? It's drier than a camel's ball sack in 'ere."

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

_No, not while I can still see Annie's accusing face at the memorial_, but it came out as a terse. "Still conscious aint I?"

Alex got a bottle of wine and 2 glasses; she poured them both a generous measure and sat beside him, legs tucked under her.

Gene picked his glass from the table and turned slightly towards her.

"Managed to get through the night without major injury then Bolls."

"I _can_ take care of myself, I'm a big girl now Gene."

He allowed his gaze to rest on the deep V of her robe where it failed to contain her ample breasts.

"You'll get no argument from me, love." Her gaze followed his, then their eyes met and the atmosphere in the room changed. The sexual tension, never far away, escalated dramatically and Gene could see exactly where this was heading. A quick shag, one night stand whatever you called it, would be disastrous. Fucking amazing, but disastrous all the same.

He practically leaped to his feet and muttered "Going to the bog." Calling himself a coward with every step.

Alex breathed a sigh of…. relief? It should have been, but there was more than a little disappointment as well. They had been here so many times in the past, how long before one of them made the final move and the other lay back and let them?

She wanted him so much that it was almost a physical pain, if he wasn't her boss, if she didn't have to get back to Molly, she could joyfully spend the next 50 years shagging him senseless.

But he _was_ her boss and she _did_ need to get back to her daughter and Alex Drake wasn't allowed to be happy cos that would obviously end life as we know it!

"Oh self pity is _such_ an attractive quality." She said bitterly to the empty room.

Alex had just retrieved a spare pillow and blanket when Gene emerged, from his hiding place in the bathroom.

He took in the scene with a small surge of relief; she was going to let him stay the night, he'd been convinced she'd be kicking him out on his arse about now.

Alex assiduously avoided his gaze as she said, "Night Guv." picked up her glass and headed off to bed. Gene stopped her in her tracks with a warm, gentle hand on her shoulder. He moved to stand in front, to look into her hazel eyes and the electricity crackled again.

His heartfelt "Thank you Alex." made her stomach flip and for an ecstatic second she thought **the** moment had arrived, but after a small smile he went back to the sofa and started to remove his boots.

XXXXX

Gene couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes he saw the wreck of Sam's car as it was hoisted out of that scummy river. It was his fault; he should have been there. Sam was _his_ DI, part of _his_ team and where was the Guv when he was needed? In the pub celebrating Ray's birthday. The guilt got stronger each time he thought of it, that was partly the reason he'd left his beloved Manchester and headed south. He couldn't look at Annie any more without the self-loathing overwhelming him.

He needed more than to be in Alex's flat tonight, only her presence could banish his demons. He would just share her bed, if she'd let him, nothing more. The need to have her next to him, where he knew she was safe, was irresistible.

He kept telling himself that he could only ever be her friend, he wanted more of course but he would balls it up, he always did. Everyone he ever lo.. cared about had left him or been pushed away, he couldn't let that happen with her. Only having Alex around made the days bearable, if he lost her after being her lover, life wouldn't be worth living. So he would control his emotions and never get them progress above unfulfilled lust, the price would be too high. With a Herculean effort he ignored the little voice in his head as it whispered _too late_.

XXXXX

Alex couldn't sleep, she felt restricted by the T-shirt she'd swapped for her robe. When alone Alex would sleep naked but when Gene stayed over she always wore something, it made her feel less exposed. Now the T-shirt seemed to be strangling her and it was preventing her sleeping. _That's it Alex blame the clothes_, she sighed and turned over again, nothing to do with the fact that **he** was just feet away.

She could, if she really wanted, be lying naked in his arms in about 3 seconds and oh god she wanted! No matter what they were doing, where they were, the desire was always present, pulsating away in the background and they were both aware of it.

Sometimes, when the heat from his gaze was hot enough to melt diamonds, she was convinced it was only a matter of time before they ended up in bed and made sweaty, sticky, dirty, glorious love. At other times he pissed her off so much it was all she could do not to knee him repeatedly in the groin.

The only thing she was absolutely certain of was that she couldn't cope without him, whatever form their relationship took she had to have him around.

She sighed and turned over for hundredth time when the sound of her bedroom door brushing over the carpet sent her heart racing.

XXXXX

Yeah I'm evil I know.

Chapter 3 is nearly done.

Please review.

Kim


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Hi guys thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 3 enjoy.

Kudos owns all.

Kim

**Chapter 3**

It had to be Gene, what was he doing? Sleep walking? Still so drunk that he couldn't find the loo? Or was he after her? That thought both aroused and scared her. She shouldn't…didn't… want to sleep with her boss. Did she? Alright in her own private fantasy world Gene did loom large; in fact he was the only one looming. But in real life – if this was real life – was it a good idea to sleep with him? Surely that couldn't end well. Especially with a man like Gene, he'd made it obvious he fancied her, would he want more? Was he capable of more? Did she want more from him? She really didn't want a reason to stay here, away from Molly.

The bed dipped and the covers rustled derailing her runaway train of thought.

"What the hell are you doing Gene?" Is what she should have yelled at him but it came out as a meek,

"Is the sofa uncomfortable d'you want to swap?

"No, not gonna kick you out of your own bed." Gene's voice was strained as if he was struggling to remain in control.

He reached for her and she went rigid with shock for a second as her pulled her into his arms, then she fought to move away.

"Gene no, this isn't what I want." _Liar, _her inner voice accused.

"Calm down, no need to act like a frightened virgin. Still know where the bloody line is Bolls." He made no attempt to go any further, simply held her in his arms.

Alex relaxed her body. She wasn't strong enough physically, or mentally inclined to prevent him if he was determined to have her and was secretly pleased that the decision was out of her hands.

Gene sighed in relief as she stopped fighting him and they adjusted their positions until she lay half on top, with her head on his chest.

_God this was comfy_. Alex realised she could easily spend every night like this, but she did want to know what had changed, he'd been content on the sofa before.

"So you just wanted a cuddle?"

"Gene Hunt does not cuddle!" the response was automatic.

"What do you call this then?" He clearly heard the amusement in her voice.

"I try not to call it anything but if I'm forced, it's a manly hug. And if you tell anyone at work I really will stamp on your pretty little head. Now you are disturbing my beauty sleep."

There were a few moments of blessed peace, when Gene thought he'd gotten away with it and was starting to relax, then….

"What do you want Gene, what's different about tonight?"

Bloody woman, why couldn't she settle down and just enjoy the sensation of holding each other? Why did she always have to analyse every little damn thing?

He gave a loud, pissed-off sigh.

"You're not gonna let this drop are you?"

"Well seeing as you're half naked and lying uninvited in my bed, I think I've got a right to know." A self-righteous note had crept in her voice and Gene realised he would have to share at least some of it, if he wanted to stay.

"OK, it's my fault that 2 years ago today bloody Tyler went an' got 'imself killed and I don't want to be alone. Satisfied now?"

It was so unusual that Gene ever admitted weakness that it stunned Alex into silence. She knew how seriously he took his responsibilities, but hadn't known he blamed himself for Sam's death. She felt herself fall a little deeper in love, Gene had his flaws, but he was still her hero. When he wasn't majorly pissing her off!

Alex adjusted her position slightly which Gene mistook for her trying to move away and he tightened his embrace

"S'OK love," she whispered "I'm going nowhere."

He grunted and relaxed again.

They lay unspeaking for a good 10 minutes, neither able to sleep. Then..

"I'm fully aware of the futility of this question even before I ask it but, do you want to talk about it?" Alex had to try; the psychologist in her couldn't leave him suffering without at least offering to help.

"Yeah let's 'ave a lovely girly chat 'an then you can do me nails an' I'll plat your bloody 'air." His words were awash with sarcasm and anger.

She did pull away then. Insufferable bastard!

"Well if you're going to be like that you can piss-off back to the sofa."

Alex moved to the far side of the bed.

Gene turned on to his side facing away from her, annoyed at himself. He was managing to balls this up even without the sex, he'd known he would, he should just leave now before he did something irreparable to their relationship.

Gene rolled on to his back, he had to get her back on side.

"Alex," his tone was cajoling, "you know I don't do all that "getting it off me chest bollocks"."

"What exactly do you think would happen if you did? The sun will still rise in the morning I promise."

Her anger had all but gone, she knew him too well to believe he would actually confide in her but….

"Best not take a chance though 'ey love." His tone was warm; he needed to coax her back in to his arms.

"Or do you think I'd spread it all over CID that Gene Hunt actually has emotions?"

The humour was back in her voice, she'd forgiven him, thank fuck for that.

He moved across and snuggled up to her back, dropping one arm over her waist. He wanted to make it up to her, to let her in. So he let the Gene-genie mask slip as much as he dared.

"I'm sorry Alex I don't wanna talk. I just need you to be here and hold me."

Alex felt another surge of love for him; she knew how difficult it was for him to admit he needed anyone, to lower the barricades around his heart.

She turned to face him and buried her face in his chest, she felt his heart start to race, heard the hitch in his breathing and her self-control evaporated.

Now! The moment was now.

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Just to warn you there is no real smut until a later chapter. I'm not very good at writing it, so don't get your hopes up, but there will be some. The rest of the story is basically written so I will be updating every day or so.

Thanks for all the reviews they are much appreciated. Virtual pink wafers all round.

Kudos owns all.

Kim.

**Chapter 4**

Alex kissed his cheek and breathed his "man stink" in, her lips trailed a path of gentle kisses to his lips and he pulled back violently.

"Don't." he said in a hoarse whisper. The battle raging within him made his whole body tremble. God he wanted her, to bury himself ball deep in her gorgeous body and let her love wash the feelings of self-loathing and guilt away, but he couldn't afford to.

Visions of a lonely future haunted him, at least if he denied himself the ecstasy of making love to her he'd be spared the black desolation her leaving would cause him.

"Why not? I can feel you want me." She arched her hips against him and he made a desperate noise part groan, part gasp.

"Slippery slope love." The words were ground out, his self-restraint all but gone.

"Would it be so bad if we slipped down it together?" Alex's voice was sultry, tempting him against his better judgement.

"Don't want to 'ave sex with you." He was trying to convince himself as much as her and he manoeuvred out of her arms, self-control winning out over desperate need…for now.

Alex rubbed lightly over the front of his boxers and he shivered.

She chuckled sexily "Bit's of you disagree with that statement Mr Hunt."

"Just ignore it, can't 'elp what me body does. I **am **a bloke Bolls, not a bloody animal though. Can't control sergeant rock but I don't 'ave to follow through."

"Why Gene? Why deny what we both want?" Alex moved over the top of him, straddling his lap. She laid the top half of her body on his, so that her breasts were crushed against his chest, even through the T-shirt Gene could feel their heat burning him. Alex dipped her head down to kiss him.

For one laser bright second Gene allowed the kiss, even returned it, as he tried to convince himself that this could happen. That Gene Hunt could have a proper, loving relationship without the world spinning off it's axis and dive bombing in to the sun.

Then a bolt of realism hit, what was he doing? He was barely clinging to survival as it was, without throwing a fruitcake like Alex Drake into the equation, no matter how much he loved her.

Gene rolled them both over so he was on top, pinning Alex down, holding her wrists on either side of her head. They stared at each other, both panting with a mixture of lust and fear. Then Gene heaved himself off and staggered into the living room to collect his clothes.

Alex lay there for a few seconds, conflicting emotions still surging through her, then the tears began. She'd cocked things up good and proper this time, he'd never come back now, she'd lost her rock. She curled into a foetal ball as loud sobs wracked her body.

In the other room Gene had dressed and was about to leave, when the heart wrenching sounds reached him. God he was a total shit, it would be best if left the flat, and her life, and never came back. He couldn't do it he needed her too much and he hated himself for the weakness.

He sank on to the sofa and lowered his head into his hands; felt the moisture from his eyes running between his fingers as the emotions of the day overwhelmed him.

He'd got it so wrong, thought they could laugh and flirt and tease, and still be just friends. He'd been convinced Alex could never love him, so there was no harm in falling for her, he could keep it under control.

Wrong. Wrong. So fucking WRONG.

He had to go to her, couldn't leave it like this, the sounds she was making were tearing his heart out. He wiped his face and went back to Alex.

XXXXX

She was still curled in a ball and gave no indication that she knew he was there. He sat on the bed.

"C'mon sweetheart, come 'ere." His voice was rough with still unshed tears.

Alex looked up, he was still here? Thank god!

She flung herself into his arms, practically sitting on his lap, her weeping slowly subsiding. One of Gene's hands caressing her back the other massaging her scalp soothingly.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." He whispered in her ear as he rocked them both.

Eventually they crawled back under the covers, still holding on to each other for dear life.

"You deserve it all Alex, the laughing and flirting and teasing and the love, you especially deserve that. But I can't give it to you, not here and certainly not now. Maybe if we'd met 10 years ago, but not now, I can't give you what you need, what you deserve." He dropped a gentle kiss on her head.

"Just promise me that you won't abandon me entirely." Her voice was muffled against his chest.

"Can be your friend Alex. Is that enough?"

"It'll have to be. I can't do this without you."

XXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. This is where it gets a bit dark, poor Gene is a tortured soul at the best of times and now he's got a major tragedy to cope with.

But if you stick with it, it will lighten up in later chapters.

Kudos owns all.

Kim.

**Chapter 5**

Then, seemingly in the blink of an eye she was gone. After that final argument in his office, when he accused her of all sorts of things he knew she wasn't guilty of. After he threatened her in front of an office full of witnesses, threats he could never follow through with.

After he made just about the biggest mistake of a life packed full of monumental cock-ups and he slept with that bitch Jeanette. He killed her, in that cold, wet churchyard; he ended her precious life with a careless twitch of his index finger.

He was petrified by his action, literally turned to stone as she fell to the ground in front of him. The rest of the team magically appeared from nowhere and crowded round her body. He knew he'd killed her, felt the life leave her body from 10 feet away.

Nothing had ever felt like this, Chris's recent betrayal, Supermac's suicide were mere pinpricks compared to this unrelenting torture. Only Sam's death had come close to causing this amount of pain and he thought he might loose his mind with all the guilt and misery that constantly plagued him.

The next few days passed in a haze, he was like a robot, he silently complied with any request but took no interest in what was happening, it didn't matter, not any more. He didn't care what they did with him, actually that wasn't true. He wanted to be punished for what he'd done, needed to be locked away permanently for terminating his Bolly's life.

But he couldn't even do that right. Jeanette had been caught and explained that it had been an accident, his gun had gone off as he ducked away from her bullet. She agreed to testify against the whole corrupt bunch of police officers in return for a lighter sentence.

So he was released and expected to carry on as if nothing had happened. The others had rallied round and taken CID; all Gene did was sit in his office, staring at the walls.

XXXXX

Ray started to run the department, aided by Chris. Shaz was practically Gene's nursemaid, she made sure he ate something during the day, made him shave and change his clothes. He tolerated her presence and grudgingly did as she asked when all he really wanted was to drink away the images of Alex's falling body.

Despite the whole team pulling together it was only a matter of time until the bosses found out. Ray, Shaz and Chris were called into Superintendent Johnson's (Supermac's replacement) office.

He said that they had done a sterling job but things couldn't carry on. They would have Gene assessed by the police doctor and go on from there. Possibly after a period of sick leave he would be fine to come back.

Ray begged for a little more time, they could sort the Guv out, Gene just needed a couple of weeks. Shaz added that Gene had no one at home and he needed people round him at the moment. She kept quiet about his not eating unless she sat with him.

Back in CID Ray went and had a chat with the Guv, although Ray did all of the talking. It was un-nerving the way he just sat and said nothing. As Ray explained the situation, Gene realised he was being selfish, enough of the self-indulgent crap; it was time sort things out. He made a phone call and then left his office, the entire staff of CID watched with open mouths as he shrugged into his coat.

"Right you lot I'm going out for a bit, I'll see you later."

Ray and Shaz exchanged glances, "That's a good sign, isn't it?" he said hopefully.

"S'pose so, depends where he's going."

XXXXX

When Gene returned it was after 5PM, he took Ray to one side and gave him a wedge of bank notes.

"Make sure everyone has a good time tonight."

"You coming with us Guv?"

"Not tonight, bit of business to take care of."

Once he was sure the others had gone, Gene took a couple of tags from the stationery cupboard. On one he wrote "Take care of her for me. You'll know where I'll be. Come alone. Sorry Ray." And on the other "When you and Chris have finished playing silly buggers, you might find this useful."

The first he attached to the Quattro keys, which he put on Ray's desk, the other to his house keys and put them where Shaz would find them.

His earlier appointment with a solicitor had gone well, he'd finalised his will. Apart from the 2 bequests, he'd left the remainder of his estate to Annie and little Alex Price equally.

He didn't know why he wanted to help Alex, he'd felt sorry for her when her dad had come over all psycho of course, but it was more than that, he felt as if they had a connection. Anyway it wasn't as if he had relatives queuing round the block to leave his money to, was it?

Then he checked his pockets and strode off in to the night. One of few advantages of his job was that he had investigated crimes in just about every one of the shittiest out of the way places London had to offer and that was exactly what he required now.

The building must once have been a hive of activity; it was an abandoned warehouse on the river. They'd found a body there last month, while searching for a stash of guns and judging by the amount of decomposition it had lain there undiscovered for some time. He'd remarked to Ray that if he ever wanted to top himself he knew where to come. It was perfect for his requirements.

Gene went over to the far side of the building; he sat down behind a large stone pillar. Exactly where they'd found the body.

Raised his hip flask and toasted "The A team. Un….beatable." he had been about to say unbreakable but that clearly wasn't true.

He reminisced about Sam and the time they had spent together, he wasn't a bad bloke when he settled down and stopped fighting. They'd had some good times; Sam was the first person Gene had got close to since his brother had died and his death had hit Gene hard.

Gene sighed, he _did_ regret not being there to save him, he took several mouthfuls of scotch and tried to think of happier times.

It hadn't been that good a life if he was honest but he'd done his best to protect the weak and put away the scum. But now it was a battle just to keep going. All of the colour had haemorrhaged from his life along with Alex's blood, there was no point carrying on, not since that involuntary twitch of his finger.

So here it was, last few seconds of life. When Alex had asked what he'd do with them, his first though had been something sweaty and horizontal with her, as that was no longer an option he settled for the next best thing.

He allowed himself his favourite memory, the one with Alex kissing him as if her life depended on it.

Gene sat a little straighter, time to get on with it. He drained his hip flask and put it carefully back in his pocket.

Perhaps if there was an afterlife he'd meet Alex and Sam again.

He rested the cold muzzle of the gun at his temple and pulled the trigger. The sound of the shot echoed around the empty space followed by the quieter noise of metal skidding on the concrete floor, the body slumped. The Guv was finally at peace.

XXXXX

The End

Just kidding. Anyone whose read my stuff before will realise I couldn't leave it there. Chapter 6 soon.

Please review.

Kim


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – The chapters will be lighter and fluffier after the first part of this one, so you can put the hankies away.

A2A belongs to Kudos.

Kim

**Chapter 6**

The first thing Alex sensed was an infernal noise, every time she tried to sink back into blissful unconsciousness something beeped and it was starting to piss her off.

Then other sounds began to filter in, music playing quietly, footsteps gradually getting louder then diminishing.

She gave up and let reality flood over her, a quick look around the room confirmed her suspicions – she was back home in the 21st centaury.

XXXXX

A few days later saw Alex packing her bag to go home, wishing she were back in the eighties. When she first woke up she was full of determination, she would be a better mother to Molly, no putting work first any more. They would spend more quality time together, possibly she could even work part time.

Then, as circumstances became apparent, the determination faded and depression was setting in.

She had woken up alone, that didn't worry her unduly; Evan had a job to go to and Molly had school.

She summoned a nurse and was told that she had been unconscious for 18 months and had few visitors, Evan White came once a week or so but that was about it.

18 months? Alex was amazed she had assumed that time flowed more slowly here. The hospital contacted Evan and he arrived later that same day, looking sheepish.

When she had first been admitted he had contacted Pete who had flown over from Canada. There had been a joyful re-union with Molly (for all his faults Pete had been a good, if forgetful, father when he was around).

All 3 of them had visited Alex every day but, as the weeks wore on and she showed no sign of emerging from her coma, they realised that life had to go on.

Evan couldn't cope with an exuberant Molly on his own and Pete had suggested that she live with him and Judy. Molly was reluctant to leave Alex at first but eventually her mother's lack of progress and the excitement at seeing a new country won her over. Alex was hurt by her daughter's abandonment; she had felt guilty every day in the eighties and fought to return, even though a large part of her needed to stay with Gene.

Even Evan had moved on, he had taken over a small law firm in Norfolk, there was only enough work to keep him busy for a couple of days each week, which was exactly what he wanted. That was why he wouldn't be able to take her home from hospital; he was signing the contract for his new business premises.

He had sold his own house and bought a cottage with the proceeds. He and Ellen, his long-term girlfriend had wanted to move to the country for a while and when this opportunity arose they jumped at the chance.

So Alex was packing with only an empty house to look forward to, she was still on sick leave for the next couple of months and the lonely days stretched before her.

Of course she had phoned Molly as soon as she was able but their conversation had been stilted and awkward. Molly sounded older and more distant than mere miles could account for. Her daughter was enjoying life in Canada and didn't want to miss any school as they were rehearsing for a musical and she was playing the lead.

Molly promised that she would fly over for Easter and passed the phone hastily over to Pete. They spoke about their daughter for a while but soon ran out of things to say, Alex had hoped for an invitation to fly out and stay with them but none was offered. Molly was obviously thriving without her and Alex got the impression that she'd just be in the way. She could have just bought a ticket and flown over anyway but she couldn't muster the energy.

Depression had started to take hold.

XXXXX

She got a taxi home, let herself in, flopped on to her cold, dusty sofa and began to cry lonely, heartbroken tears. She cried for the loss of Molly and Evan, for not having any friends in this world but mainly because she would never see that tall, blonde, sexy, annoying man ever again.

For the next couple of days Alex did nothing but mope about the house, feeling sorry for herself. Evan had stocked the house with food before he'd gone back to Norfolk, so she had no reason to go out, the cold, wet January weather certainly made her want to stay inside.

It all felt strange and colourless, the gadgets she'd once taken for granted seemed almost alien now. This wasn't a home any more and she distractedly wondered if there was a reason to carry on, perhaps if she walked under a bus, she'd go back to 1982.

XXXXX

Then 3 days after she'd been discharged, Alex woke up with a positive attitude. She'd dreamed about Gene, not an unusual occurrence but this time instead of them just in bed making love, he spoke to her, well yelled at her was more accurate.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your arse into gear you dozy mare."

He was right, she was too young to give up on life, to fade away with misery and loneliness. She decided to pull herself together and get on with it.

It was just as well that Molly hadn't been around, Alex was in no state to care for her. If she wanted her daughter back she needed to sort things out.

Number 1 on her list was to find out about Gene and the others, had they really existed or were they just her interpretation of Sam Tyler's constructs. She knew she'd never be able to move on with out knowing.

Then she would get fit as quickly as possible and get back to work, hell she could even take a secondment to Canada and start to rebuild her relationship with Molly.

Alex got up and dressed in record time that morning, she wanted to visit her station and use the computer.

XXXXX

Two hours later, Alex admitted a partial defeat. Electronic records didn't go back far enough; she would have to find the original paper ones, which meant a trip to the central archive.

Not today though, what with catching up with colleagues and staring at a screen for a couple of hours she was feeling weary. It was time to go home.

It was as she was sitting on the tube home that she realised she would be virtually passing what used to be Luigi's. She could go and have a look just to see if it was still a restaurant. Luigi himself might be there, or at least someone who remembered him.

Her tiredness disappeared and she suddenly felt more alert. The more she thought about it, the more the idea appealed, it was as if she was suddenly compelled to go.

The heavy downpour that greeted her on exiting the station didn't discourage her in the slightest, she merely opened her umbrella, got her bearings and headed off. She was a woman on a mission.

The road looked the same as it had the last time she'd been there; she stood opposite and studied the building. It was still a restaurant with flats above, she crossed the road to take a closer look. There was no sign of life and the small card on the door informed her that they wouldn't be open until 6 PM.

Alex felt a vague disappointment, what had she expected? Them all to be standing outside waiting for her?

She turned to go but something stopped her, instinct was telling her to have a look round the building. She slowly turned the corner, there was a small service ally at the back of the restaurant.

She peered down, it was empty apart from a dosser - homeless person she mentally corrected herself - she'd spent too long in the company of a certain DCI.

Alex began to walk away but something kept pulling her back, she cautiously entered the ally, the man was sitting in a doorway, not bothering to shelter from the driving rain, shivering uncontrollably and mumbling into his chest.

She carefully approached him and was immediately hit by the stench of stale sweat, vomit and urine. His clothes were sopping wet, no wonder he was shivering, it was freezing outside today. He was totally unaware of her presence, she began to leave once more but again something stopped her.

She studied the man, he was wearing a long tweed overcoat that had worn through at the elbows, his legs were covered by a grubby sleeping bag, his face mainly obscured by the upturned collar of his coat.

The man was still mumbling but Alex couldn't catch what he was saying. What was she doing? It was sad that a human life could come to this but he was just one of thousands of unfortunates.

Then one word from his constant litany stood out like a neon sign.

"Raymondo." His voice had a Mancunian accent.

Shocked, Alex moved closer, did he just say…?

Then she heard him exclaim, "Fire up the Quattro!"

She sat beside him to get a closer look, almost gagging at the smell.

"Gene?"

At the sound of her voice the man raised his head. Shit! It _was_ him but that was impossible, even though she'd spent most of the day searching for some proof of his existence, she'd really thought he was just a coma induced dream.

"B..b..bolly?" and for a heart stopping second Alex thought there was a flicker of recognition in his bloodshot eyes. Then his head drooped and he sank into shivering delirium.

Inside she was rejoicing, it was HIM, Gene Hunt was sitting amongst empty bottles and old newspapers. It was totally preposterous, but there he was.

Suddenly the world was a much brighter place. But how could he be here? Even if he was real, he should be about 70 and he looked just the same as the last time she'd seen him.

_Right Alex stop that._ There would be time analyse later right now she had to be practical.

Well she couldn't leave him here to freeze to death, she looked around, considering her options. She couldn't take him on the tube in that condition and it was too far to walk him home, always assuming he could walk. No, she'd have to fetch the car, she ignored the annoying inner voice that reminded her that she had yet to be given the all clear to drive.

On her way to get the tube home it occurred that she could just call an ambulance and get him to hospital but she didn't think the NHS would be sympathetic to a homeless man and Alex was unwilling to let him out of her care, just in case he disappeared as spontaneously as he'd arrived.

XXXXX

She opened her front door with shaky hands and spent a frustrating 10 minutes looking for her car key. Once they were found – who puts car keys in the bathroom cabinet? – she jumped into the drivers seat and raced away with a turn of speed that would have impressed the man she was off to rescue.

Alex parked outside the restaurant and hurried down the dirty ally.

She managed to haul Gene to his feet; he was still completely unaware of what was happening but seem willing to go with her. Alex tried to breathe through her mouth to minimise his odour as they stumbled to her waiting car. She manoeuvred him onto the back seat and pulled a blanket around him, got into the driver's seat and drove home.

Gene had remained semi-conscious throughout, he'd stopped mumbling but his shivering and the temperature of his skin worried her.

She decided to clean him up then call Jonty, Evan's older brother who'd been her GP ever since she could remember.

Once they were safely indoors, Alex stood facing Gene in her hallway and pondered her next move. He had to get cleaned up but he was in no condition to bathe himself, so she'd have to help. First those disgusting clothes of his had to go. She reached her arms to strip him and stopped. It felt like a major invasion of his privacy and then she would have to wash him, surely without his permission that was technically assault.

Alex stood lost in a moral dilemma for a moment then she noticed just how violently Gene was shaking. Enough prevaricating she had to act now, she'd undress him and they'd both shower together. At least if she was naked as well she'd feel less like she was taking advantage of him, plus a shower would warm him up.

She tried to remain detached but couldn't deny the thought of them naked together in her shower was arousing and as for rubbing shower gel all over… her heart raced and a pulse began to beat strongly between her thighs.

"Pull yourself together Alex, this is no different to bathing Molly when she was a baby."

But it was, completely different. She took a deep breath and started to undress him, praying that he didn't wake up until it was all over.

Once he was naked Alex looked him over, just to make sure he wasn't injured she told herself and it was at least partly true.

He'd lost weight since she'd seen him last, he wasn't anorexic but he had lost most of his beer gut. Shame she'd been rather fond of his tummy. Apart from that he seemed unhurt, even the smell had diminished and Alex surmised that it must have been on his clothes.

From the amount of stubble on his face, Alex guest that he must have been living rough for at least a week, it saddened her to think that he'd suffered like that when she lived a handful of miles away.

Try as she might to ignore it, her eyes were drawn to his groin, he'd boasted about the size of his "amazing organ" so many times that Alex was more than a little curious to see it in the flesh, as it were.

She was pleased to see that he hadn't been exaggerating; it was big enough to be impressive but not so large that it was intimidating. And in a few moments she was going to have to handle it, she almost giggled at the thought. _Behave yourself Alex; stop acting like a sniggering schoolgirl_.

She led him upstairs to her ensuite bathroom, turned on the shower, adjusted the temperature and undressed. She kept looking at Gene nervously in case he was pretending to be oblivious, but he gave no sign.

She pushed him gently into the cubical, turned him round and began to wash him, trying to keep a lid on her rising excitement.

Erotic images of showering with a fully conscious Gene Hunt kept playing in her mind, of him pressing her against the wall with the lower half of his body while his hands skimmed over her breasts and his mouth nibbled at her neck.

Again she had mentally reprimanded herself, he was not a well man. He needed to be seen by a doctor ASAP, just wash him and get out.

She washed his hair, then upper body and then took a deep breath, squirted more gel on her palm and took him in hand.

Trying to keep her movements dispassionate was **the** hardest thing she'd ever done. Her hands kept disobeying her brain and caressed where they should have just cleaned.

While her hand was between his legs she looked at his face, if he was play acting this would force him out of it but his eyes were still vacant, his penis disappointingly unresponsive and he was still shivering. _Stop enjoying yourself and get on with it_, she told herself sternly.

Alex turned off the water and led Gene back out of the cubical into her bedroom. She dried him with a warm towel and got him to sit on the bed, then went to see if Evan had left any clothes behind.

She returned with a pair of old jogging bottoms to find Gene hadn't moved, he was still trembling and paying no attention to his surroundings. She dressed him, more or less pushed him into bed and pulled the duvet over him.

Alex tenderly smoothed Gene's hair into place and went to find her mobile.

XXXXX

"I've given him antiviral and multivitamin shots, he looks like he's been living on alcohol for a while." Jonty said, they were on the landing after he'd given Gene a through examination.

"I'll arrange to have him moved to hospital."

Fear clutched at Alex's stomach. "He's not that ill is he?"

"No it's just a bad dose of 'flu on top of a poor diet, but you can't be alone in the house with a strange man."

Alex panicked she didn't want to let him take Gene away.

"He's not strange."

"No I didn't mean strange, but you _are_ all alone with him. Who is he again?"

She thought desperately for a second.

"He's a work colleague, my DCI in fact. I found out when I visited work today that he was seconded to Special Branch a few weeks ago. He went under cover and dropped off the radar, they've been searching for weeks, it was just luck that I found him. Anyway he's got no one else to look after him, why bother the health service when I'm more than able to take care of him. It's not like I've got anything else to do."

_There that should cover it_, Alex was pleased to be able to think on her feet, after 18 months in a coma. She mentally crossed her fingers that Jonty shouldn't think it strange that she'd found Gene in a few moments when the police had been looking for weeks.

He seemed happy with her story.

"Even so, are you sure you'll be OK?"

She smiled, wanting to get rid of him, to have Gene all to herself again. "I'll be fine, is there anything else I need do?"

"Just keep him warm, make sure he eats properly, has plenty of fluids and no booze for a while. The liver's an amazing organ, but his needs a rest."

Alex was transported back to the eighties. She was talking to Gill Hollis but Gene was interrupting.

"I've got an amazing organ." She could hear his voice as clear as day and now she knew that it wasn't just hollow boasting.

Alex walked Jonty downstairs.

"How are _you_ now Alex, any headaches or nausea?"

"I'm fine, I was a bit down at first, you know missing Molly and Evan. But now I'm much more positive, having someone else to think about," she pointed up at the ceiling, "will help."

"Yes," Jonty frowned, "I didn't agree with Evan letting Molly go to Canada, but he couldn't cope on his own and no-one knew how long you'd be out of action for."

He leant in and kissed her cheek.

"Best be off, other patients to see. I'll call round tomorrow to check on him."

XXXXX

After saying goodbye to Jonty, Alex checked on her patient, he was sleeping; his trembling seemed to have diminished slightly.

Good. She had to go shopping, Gene would need something to wear and she was running out of food.

Alex set up her mp3 player in it's dock, chose her favourite play list, adjusted the volume to background level and went to increase Tesco's profits.

XXXXX

Gene swam up through the layers of consciousness and opened his eyes, his first thought was "Well what d'you know there is an afterlife and they let me in!"

He was in a comfortable double bed, his eyes flicked round the room, not a hospital then.

There was music coming from somewhere although he could see a turntable or tape player, just a small rectangular box sitting in-between 2 speakers. He didn't recognise the tune or the voice but he liked it. The bird singing had a husky voice and was apparently waiting for her bloke to come on home and turn her on.

Gene was feeling unbelievably tired and achy but not bad – considering he was dead! He was also incredibly thirsty, there was a glass of water on a small chest of drawers next to the bed. Gene picked it up and drank it all down, that one small action had exhausted him. He put the glass down and considered things, he was warm, relatively comfortable and apparently safe, Gene relaxed back into the pillow as sleep claimed him again.

XXXXX

On returning from Tesco's, Alex dumped the bags in the hallway and paused, the house had a different atmosphere. In the past few days it had been just a place to exist. Now it felt like home again and she offered a thankful prayer to what or whoever was responsible for bringing Gene back to her.

She'd spent a small fortune today, Gene needed just about everything from underwear to a razor. Good job she'd had Evan to look after her finances while she was in hospital. Not that she begrudged the money; far from it she'd have cheerfully signed over her entire worldly possessions if it meant they could be together.

She put the shopping away, disposed of Gene's old clothing and eagerly hurried up stairs to check that he hadn't vanished.

She breathed a sigh of relief; there he was large as life, sleeping peacefully.

Alex drew the armchair next to the bed and settled down with a book, content just to be near him.

XXXXX

Gene's eyes flickered open and focused on the first thing they saw, Alex's face. She looked up from her book and saw that he was looking at her.

For the first time since she'd found him Alex felt that he was actually aware of what was going on. He struggled to sit up, not quite believing his eyes.

"Well fuck me!" his voice was weak but steady.

Alex giggled at his astonishment; she patted his thigh through the duvet.

"I don't think you're up to that at the moment Gene, but when you're better.." She left the sentence hanging.

"Don't you _dare_ say it unless you mean it Bolly." This couldn't be real, he was dead! Perhaps this was heaven. His very good self, Alex Drake and a bed, yeah this was definitely heaven.

An intense look passed between them, both silently rejoicing that they were together again.

"How are you feeling, Gene?

"Must be dreaming, either that or you've finally sent me round the twist."

Alex, grinning mischievously reached forward and pinched the back of his hand – hard.

"Ow, what the 'ell was that for."

"To prove you're not dreaming."

"And you couldn't have done that with a bloody kiss, could you?" Gene sounded like a sulky little boy.

"If you insist, OK Mr Hunt brace yourself."

Alex sat on the bed, closed the gap between them and brushed her lips tenderly over his, she pulled back to see his reaction. Gene's eyes blinked open and for a second all the love he felt for her was writ large on his features. He gulped visibly and Alex saw her own tears mirrored in his eyes. She moved closer again and embraced him.

"I know love, it's some sort of miracle." She whispered.

They held each other in silence for a while.

XXXXX

"So where am I?" Gene asked.

"That's not the important question, you should have asked when."

Gene frowned, his eyes flicked around the room and landed on the small box beside the bed. Alex had followed his gaze.

"It's called an mp3 player, it's used for storing and playing music."

"Heard it when I first woke up, there was a girl singing about waiting for her man to turn her on."

"Sounds like a Norah Jones song." The song had gained a certain significance for Alex since her return from the eighties.

"Norah," Gene nodded approvingly, "a Northern lass then.

Alex smothered a giggle.

"You can't get much music in that tiny thing, surely"

Alex grinned, "That little box contains my entire CD collection."

"I'm sure it does Bolly" _What the hell is a CD_. Gene was starting to feel sleepy, he yawned.

"Oh Gene you've got so much to catch up with. But it can wait, you go back to sleep." She made to stand but Gene grabbed her hand.

"No! Don't go." He was terrified that he'd never see her again if she left the room.

Alex sat down.

"Gene it's OK, you've had a bad case of 'flu, the year is 2010 and you're in my bed. I'm not going to leave you again. You're stuck with me love."

She smiled reassuringly at him and his grip on her hand loosened just a little.

"I'll stay if you want, it's just getting to the good bit." She pointed to her book.

"The tall, blond, blue eyed hero is just about to get the girl."

They exchanged a warm smile.

"True to life then?" he said in hope, Alex nodded and Gene settled down to sleep.

XXXXX

A/N - I'm not sure if Alex would be allowed home alone, but that way she gets Gene all to herself.

Lots of fluffy Galex to come.

Please review

Kim.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Only a few chapters left now. All full of Galex goodness.

A2A is owned by Kudos.

Kim

**Chapter 7**

Gene woke to see that Alex had dozed off chair. Good, he needed time to think. He realised that everything she'd said about being from the future must be true. No matter how impossible it seemed. Unless he really was nuts, he thought he'd heard some where that people who were mad never doubted their sanity, so he was probably fine, apart from being 28 years in the future. And how did that happen, one minute he was lying in a disused warehouse, the next he woke up in Alex's bed.

He thought back to when he first met Alex she had burbled some rubbish about him being real, yeah that's right she'd felt his heart and of course he had responded by grabbing her boob, subtle Gene. There was always something different about her though, as if she didn't quite belong and now he knew why.

He felt ashamed at the way he'd shouted at her in his office, the day before Operation Rose, at the time he'd assumed that she didn't care enough to come up with a convincing lie, she thought she could say anything and he'd just roll over and take it. That's what had hurt the most, she didn't care.

Now he had chance to make amends, more than that, there was no reason they couldn't be together.

He felt a sneeze brewing and just managed to grab a tissue in time. The noise woke Alex.

"Can I get you anything?" Alex stood up and stretched, she had meant to fall asleep but it had been an eventful day.

"No ta. Alex about Operation Rose…" Gene tailed off he didn't know how to apologize; murderers didn't usually get the chance to say sorry.

Alex sat on the bed.

"I don't blame you for shooting me. It was an accident and it brought me back home to my daughter." _Yeah I came back to find she's buggered off with Pete_.

"Where is she, do I get to meet her?" Gene thought it strange that he'd neither seen nor heard any one else in the house.

"She's staying with her father in Canada at the moment." Alex tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Gene searched her face, he could tell that Alex was upset and remembered her desperation when speaking about returning to Molly.

"Wasn't there anyone here she could've stopped with?"

"Yes but Evan's not a young man any more."

"Evan?" the name was familiar, but he couldn't remember why.

"Yes Evan White, he's my… and Molly's godfather."

The penny dropped. White, yeah he was that poncy lawyer that Alex had been so friendly with. Another bolt of realisation hit.

"That means you're…." Gene couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"Alex Price, yes." Alex could see that Gene had worked it out and she moved closer.

His eyes were gentle; he reached a slightly shaky hand and stroked her arm. "Little lady." His voice was choked with emotion. Apparently it was his lifetimes work to look after Alex, Gene only hoped he was up to the task.

"My Gene-genie." Alex's voice equally strained.

They exchanged an intense look.

XXXXX

Gene needed to lighten the atmosphere; all the raw pent-up emotion was starting to get to him. He didn't cope well feelings at the best of times and now that he was shattered both physically and mentally he could see him and Bolly blubbing on each other's shoulders if he wasn't careful.

"So Evan sent Molly away." Gene prompted.

"Yeah well Molly can be a handful, I know I was at that age." Alex had provided the opening he was looking for.

"Mmmm sorry," he said distractedly, "just imagining a handful of you."

She slapped his arm playfully.

"Careful Bolls, I'm not a well man." He said, relieved the tension had reduced.

"Sick I'd call it."

"Oi, _do_ you mind?"

They shared another warm glance, pleased that the playful bickering was still around after everything that had happened.

XXXXX

"So what happened to you, I mean I got shot, went into a coma and travelled to the eighties, Sam was hit by a car, also went into a coma and ended up in the seventies. So how did you get here? Are you in hospital in 1982?"

This was the bit Gene was looking forward to least. He'd have to tell her, although he might be able to delay it.

"I might have known bloody Tyler was the same as you. You were both picky pains in the arse."

"I was not!" Alex hotly denied and for a second Gene thought it had worked.

"I was….and I know displacement behaviour when I see it. What happened Gene?"

He wasn't going to get away with it; she'd want to know chapter and verse.

So he told her quietly and dispassionately not able to look at her.

Alex let him speak uninterrupted; he needed to tell it as much as she wanted to hear. Afterwards Alex picked up his hand and kissed the palm, trying to reassure him without words that everything would be OK now that they were together again.

Gene could feel sleep creeping over him and he tried to keep it at bay; still scared that when he woke Alex would be gone.

Alex watched him struggle to stay awake for a moment and said.

"Relax love, I'll leave you to snooze, I'll come back in a bit with something to eat. You must be starving."

"Not really," he said sleepily, "wouldn't mind some soup."

"I got some oxtail in specially."

But Gene had nodded off. Alex released his hand, kissed him gently on the forehead and tiptoed out of the room, smiling contentedly to herself.

XXXXX

She returned a couple of hours later with 2 mugs of soup, some hunks of bread and 2 glasses of milk on a tray. Gene woke as she put the tray on the small chest of drawers at his side of the bed.

"Time is it?" his voice was rough with sleep and the 'flu.

"'Bout 10. Hungry?" she indicated the tray. Gene struggled to sit up, Alex turned on the mp3 player and moved the tray on to his lap, sitting a little way down the bed facing him. They picked up a mug each, Gene using both hands to stop it shaking and they drank without talking for a few moments, both listening to the music.

"Is it OK?" Alex said, of the soup.

"'S fine, could do with a bloody drink though."

Alex nodded to the glass. "You've got a drink."

"'S not a drink it's milk," he said in disgust. "you **do** know where it comes from don't you?"

Alex couldn't resist the joke. "Yeah. Tesco's."

"Ha bloody ha." Gene was wearing his sulky little boy pout.

Alex put down her empty mug.

"Doctor's orders I'm afraid, you've got to lay off the booze for a while."

"Yeah well p'raps I did over do it a bit before I …got here." He paused for a moment as an idea struck.

"I'll do you a deal Bolly, I'll drink my milk like a good boy if you…..gimme a kiss, a proper snog this time." Gene smirked at her, after all it was only a matter of time before they became lovers, wasn't it?

Alex's eyes widened in surprise and she felt a bubble of excitement burst in her stomach as her cheeks flushed, that was possibly **the** best idea he'd ever had.

She removed the tray and shuffled up the bed towards him, Gene watching in eager anticipation. Alex's heart was racing as she slid one hand round his neck into his hair, leaning forwards and their lips met. It was a slow, gentle kiss. Tongues stroked each other tenderly and mutual moans of desire were uttered.

Eventually she pulled back, conscious that Gene was not a well man and if they carried on much longer she'd loose all sense of propriety and rip his clothes off.

They gazed at each other panting, both slightly dazed at the impact of just one kiss.

Alex recovered first.

"Not bad Mr Hunt."

Gene merely winked and drank his glass of milk in one gulp.

XXXXX

Gene managed to stagger to the loo unaided, Alex had fetched the clothes she had bought him from downstairs, dumping most of them on the armchair and was undoing packets of boxer shorts and nightwear.

She looked up as he returned, Gene looked decidedly grey. He sat down heavily on the bed.

"I had to guess your size, d'you want to get out of those old jogging bottoms?"

Gene smirked tiredly.

"You're gonna have to work on your chat-up lines Bolly."

"Honestly Gene, I'm beginning to think you have a one track-mind….I like it." He nodded approvingly. She sat next to him.

"So you decide what you want to wear and I'll make up the spare bed."

Gene frowned, he didn't want her to go.

"No need to make extra work is there? 'S not as if we 'aven't shared a bed before. I'm in no state to do anything anyway."

He looked at her hopefully.

"OK,"

She grabbed a nighty from a drawer and paused on her way to the ensuite, "but if your hands start wandering I'm going to whisper for help."

Alex grinned cheekily at him as she closed the bathroom door.

XXXXX

Alex returned to find Gene had put some pyjamas and was already asleep.

She dumped the rest of the clothes on the armchair, turned off the light, climbed in beside him and settled down.

XXXXX

Gene awoke in the morning to the delightful smell of bacon, his stomach rumbled. Alex had left a plate of sandwiches and a mug of tea next to the bed.

He was just finishing off the last one when she entered the room, carrying a glass of water and a blister pack of paracetamol.

"Morning, sleep well?" She put the things next to the bed.

"Not bad, you?"

"Fine, d'you want anything?" Alex nodded at his empty plate.

Gene patted the bed next to him.

"Good morning kiss would be nice."

Alex grinned and sat.

"Are you always this demanding?" she said as she leant in.

"Yeah, so come 'ere woman." He growled.

Their lips met in a brief but tender kiss,

Alex sniffed as she drew back.

"Not to be indelicate but you Gene, need a shower"

Gene sniffed at an armpit, he had to agree.

"Not sure if I'm up to that, probably fall over and brain meself."

"I could come in as well to keep an eye on you." It was a genuine offer but Gene wasn't prepared to strip off in front of her.

"You bloody will not!" He said hotly

Alex rolled her eyes. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Not mine you haven't."

Alex felt the blush colour her face, she cleared her throat.

"Well actually…"

"What!"

"You stank to high heaven when I found you and I couldn't get you in the bath by myself, so we showered together."

"Were you starkers an all?"

"Well yes."

He groaned one of his fantasies had come true and he'd been too out of it to notice.

The doorbell interrupted their exchange; Alex walked over to the window and looked out.

"It's Jonty, the doctor who saw you yesterday, he said he'd come back to check on you."

"Don't need a doctor I'm fine, bloody knackered but fine." Gene never saw a doctor if he could help it.

"Well he won't need to stay long then, will he?"

Alex went down to let him in.

XXXXX

"He's doing fine Alex. His temperature is almost back to normal and he's looking a lot brighter. I suppose he'll be going back home in a day or so." Jonty had examined a reluctant Gene, he and Alex were now talking on the landing.

"Yes I suppose so." _Over my dead body_. Alex was just telling Jonty what he wanted to hear, in her head she promised herself that Gene was going nowhere.

In the bedroom Gene lifted his head in hurt shock. She was kicking him out? He'd thought that with all the burning glances and kissing they had a future together. Alex had even said as much.

Obviously what Alex felt and what she said were 2 different things and the knowledge was crushing. He'd been taken in by a pretty face again. Serves him right for feeling at home here, allowing himself to hope that for once Gene Hunt would get the girl.

Outside on the landing.

"I mean he _is_ only a colleague isn't he?

"Yes he is." Alex said, inside her head it was a different story. _No! He's the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with_.

Gene felt barricades surround his heart, just a colleague. Bitch.

That wasn't how she felt in the eighties was it, or was he just some convenient sap to string along? Now she was home again with family and friends and didn't need him any more she was going to kick him out on his arse. Gene's anger causing him to forget that Alex's family was on a different continent and her friends virtually non-existent.

He heard the voices fade as they went down stairs. He wasn't staying here to be made a fool of. Gene got out of bed, swaying slightly. He stripped off the pyjamas, pulled on a pair of boxers and looked for some thing else to wear.

He took a shirt and jeans from the chair.

"What are you doing? You should be in bed." Alex's voice was just behind him.

Gene started slightly, he hadn't heard her return.

"Since I'm obviously such a burden. I thought I'd leave." There was a coldness to his voice she hadn't heard since that argument in his office, just before Operation Rose.

"Who says you're a burden?" Alex was starting to panic; Gene had obviously over heard her conversation with Jonty and taken it on face value. "You've got no money, no friends, where will you go."

"Thanks for pointing that out Drake. Anyway, what do you care? We're just _colleagues_ after all." He'd finished dressing and moved to the door, he felt dizzy and had broken out in a cold sweat, it was only anger that was keeping him upright.

"Geeene," Alex said pleadingly she pulled at his arm "don't be like that, come on sit down let me explain."

"Don't be like what? I've got my pride, not going to stay just cos you want to play the soddin' Good Samaritan."

He yanked his arm away and turned to go, to get out of her house before he collapsed. Alex followed him on to the landing, she couldn't let him leave, he'd already broken her heart in the eighties, she wouldn't let him do it again.

Alex was close behind him and as she reached out to pull him back, her foot clipped his heal. They both fell to their knees, Gene started to scramble to his feet but Alex launched herself at his back, using her weight to push and hold him down. Ordinarily, Gene could have thrown her off easily but he was still too weak from the 'flu and he slumped under her, defeated.

Alex rolled him over, straddled his hips and pinned his hands to the carpet, for a second Alex saw the hurt in Gene's eyes then the shutters came down.

"You over heard me and Jonty talking." It wasn't a question so Gene said nothing; he was staring past her shoulder at the ceiling.

"I couldn't tell him the truth could I?" Again stony silence, but at least he met her gaze.

"If I'd told him that while I was in that bloody coma I was really back in the eighties falling in love with you, he'd've had me sectioned!"

Love? Gene felt hope stirring but quickly clamped down on it, hope only led to pain and suffering, but he needed to know.

"D'you mean that?"

Alex misunderstood.

"Yes they'd probably lock me up and throw away the key."

"No, about the love part."

Alex was incredulous, for a detective Gene wasn't very good a spotting the clues.

"Of course I love you, you daft sod!" She exclaimed loudly.

Gene's eyes widened in shock and Alex realised that it wasn't the most romantic declaration ever made. She stroked his cheek and said in a softer tone.

"I love you Gene." Alex felt his body relax under hers, this couldn't be comfortable for him so she got off and helped him sit up. They sat side by side leaning against the banisters.

"Back in 1982 you said you couldn't give me what I needed is that still true?"

"Things have changed Bolls, dying makes you see things in a different light, tried living without you, didn't like it. Gotta have you with me Bolly, preferably in my bed but whatever happens, need you in my life."

Alex closed her eyes and sighed in relief, it was going to be all right. She wasn't expecting Gene to proclaim undying love to her, he wasn't that sort of man, but the things he _had_ said and his reaction to her conversation with Jonty were enough.

They clambered to their feet and stumbled back to the bedroom.

XXXXX

Gene got back into bed, relieved to be still welcome in Alex's bed and reached for some water. His hand shook as he held the drink. Alex covered his hand with hers and guided the cup to his mouth. Gene drank greedily for a few seconds, sitting back when he was done. A droplet of water ran down his chin. As she had no tissues to hand, Alex unthinkingly used her fingers to wipe the water away.

Gene opened his lips and drew his tongue along her fingertips. She inhaled sharply, their gazes locked and the electricity arced between them.

"You do realise," he said with a voice thick with emotion, "that if I was up to it, I'd have you naked in less than a minute and screaming my name in ecstasy in under 10?"

His eyes were boring into hers like twin blue lasers. The sensations he was creating in her were overwhelming, her love for him was increasing by the second and she had to lighten the mood, either that or explode with the intensity of it.

She raised one eyebrow. "A whole 10 minutes, I'm flattered."

"C'mon Bolly-keks, you know our first time isn't going to break any endurance records, but I'll make it up to you, promise."

"Well in that case, we'd better get you well again quickly. She tidied up and moved to the door, paused and turning round added.

"Before I loose all self-control, tear your clothes off and satisfy my animal lust with your delicious body."

She shot him a sizzling look and was pleased to see his jaw drop open in shock and left the room.

Alex heard his moan of frustration echoing off the bedroom walls as she went down stairs.

XXXXX

Please review. Ta muchly.

Kim.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Last but one chapter containing the promised smut.

Enjoy.

A2A belongs to Kudos.

Kim.

**Chapter 8**

Gene progressed well over the next couple of days, he slept less and by his 4th day in Alex's bed he was feeling fit enough to get up and dressed.

They spent the day swapping life stories and puzzled over how they had managed to travel in time.

Alex suggested one, not entirely serious theory that they were soulmates, destined to be together but born at the wrong time, which Gene dismissed, in his usual no-nonsense way, as girly romantic bollocks.

They did agree that how it happened wasn't important, just that it had.

XXXXX

The days fell into a routine; they would take it in turns making breakfast. Then go out for just a walk or to go shopping, in the afternoon they would watch DVD's or listen to music, cuddled together on the sofa.

Alex gave Gene a crash course in how to use the TV and he was amazed at the number of channels now available, but soon discovered that there was very little actually worth watching.

She tried to teach him how to use the internet, but predictably he wasn't interested, until she showed him the Manchester City website. Then he was engrossed for the rest of the afternoon.

Gene had always had a reason to get out of bed before, either school or work and he was surprised at how easily he adapted to this life of leisure. The pressure he'd felt in the eighties had disappeared and he was more relaxed and far less grumpy than before.

As now there were no secrets between them, he could concentrate on his growing relationship with Alex.

He was really enjoying getting to know her and they would talk and bicker amiably for hours.

He'd never had a close female friend before, but the more he discovered about Alex the more he realised he liked her. It wasn't just lust he felt, which came as a relief, he had found out the hard way with his wife, that a relationship needs more than just sex to survive.

His only worry was Sergeant Rock. He and Alex had spent a very passionate afternoon on her sofa snogging like hormonal teenagers, they'd got as far as upstairs inside but he hadn't managed more than a semi hard-on.

She'd dismissed it as the after effects of the 'flu and Gene had agreed, but deep down he was worried, what if he could never make love to Alex?

While their relationship was based on more than just sex, he _was_ hoping to make it a large part of their life together.

Then the very next morning his fears were proved groundless. While he was in the shower enjoying an erotic fantasy about a topless Alex giving him a bed bath, he glanced down to see Sergeant Rock winking up at him.

"About bloody time too, right tonight's the night." He finished off the shower and himself, just to make sure that everything was still in working order and went downstairs whistling.

Alex had made breakfast and the kitchen table was covered with mugs of coffee, toast and various preserves.

She looked up from the newspaper she was reading. "You're in a good mood." She'd heard the whistling.

He sat down and helped himself to some toast.

"Certainly am, things are looking up." He nodded to his groin adding, "Let's get something nice in for dinner tonight, I'll cook."

Alex understood his intension immediately and they exchanged a meaningful look both eagerly anticipating tonight.

XXXXX

Ordinarily Gene would take a woman out before attempting seduction, he'd wine and dine the lucky lady, go back to hers where he would make his move over coffee.

As he had entered this world with nothing, his usual plan would have to be adapted.

Which was why he'd volunteered to cook, he might not be able to pay for anything but he could at least prepare a meal for her. Gene had watched Luigi often enough to make a decent spaghetti Bolognese, he wrote the ingredients on a piece of paper to make sure he didn't forget anything, added red wine to the list and of course there was no need to get a dessert as they were going to have each other for afters!

XXXXX

Later that evening, Gene and Alex were seated in the dining room, the remnants of the meal had been cleared away and Gene was starting on the cheese board.

He cut a chunk of Stilton and laid it on a digestive biscuit and popped it into his mouth. Alex wrinkled her nose at him and took a mouthful of Chianti

"What's that look for?" he said indistinctly, his mouth full of food.

"Don't like Stilton." Alex had always hated the cheese, she thought it smelt and tasted disgusting.

He swallowed. "That's because you're not eating it right."

Gene pushed his chair away from the table and patted his thighs.

"Come 'ere love."

Wondering what he had in mind, Alex got up, moved round the table and sat on his lap, she put her left arm around his shoulders to steady herself.

Gene cut a small piece of Stilton from the block and handed it to her on the knife blade.

She took it, lifted it to her nose, just in case it had miraculously changed since the last time she'd tried it and grimaced at the smell.

"Feed me." Gene ordered.

Looking at him in surprise Alex did as he asked.

Holding her gaze, Gene took the cheese in his mouth making sure his tongue caressed her fingers. Alex inhaled sharply at the warm moistness.

Gene swallowed the Stilton and said in a low growl.

"Now kiss me."

Gene's gaze dipped to her lips and back to her eyes, she lowered her head and their lips met in a deep open mouthed kiss. He slid his tongue into the warm cave of her mouth as his hand moved under her blouse and stroked the warm skin of her back.

Alex could taste the sourness of the cheese, but it didn't seem so bad, in fact she barely noticed it, she was too overwhelmed by the flavour of Gene Hunt.

She moaned her pleasure and felt Gene smile against her lips. He skimmed his hand round to her stomach and up to caress her breast through the lacy fabric of her bra. Gene delicately rolled her peaking nipple between finger and thumb, Alex gasped sharply and pulled back. Gene's eyes opened and he said in a voice that was none too steady.

"I think we need to move this to the bedroom."

Alex stood; eager to go but not wanting to rush him.

"You sure you're ready for this?" It had only been just over a week since she'd found him.

"Bolly, bits of me are so ready for this they're nearly poking my eye out."

Alex took his outstretched hand and he led her upstairs.

XXXXX

They undressed each other slowly, caressing each piece of newly exposed skin. When they were both naked, Gene positioned himself at the top of the bed, his back at the headboard.

He spread his arms in invitation, his eyes drinking in her gorgeous body.

"Saddle up, sweetheart."

Alex straddled his thighs and sat down, his erection trapped snugly between their stomachs.

Gene slid one arm round her waist tracing delicate patterns with his fingertips, he smirked at her.

"Always been my favourite position, everything's in easy reach."

He demonstrated by cupping her breast and teasing the nipple with his tongue, his other hand dipped from her back to her arse and he squeezed.

"Ahhh…yes." Alex gasped her approval.

He lifted his head, "What about you, how do you like it?"

He didn't expect her to carry on a conversation surely?

She could barely think with all the wonderful feelings he was creating, of skin against skin and the magical things he was doing with his mouth.

"Ehh?" Apparently he did.

Gene moved his mouth to her other breast and caressed his hand from her backside round to stroke the dark triangle of hair at the apex of her thighs and then dipped his fingers inside her, knowing exactly where to touch.

"Ahh….fuck." She breathed.

He chuckled. "I'm getting there love, just be patient."

Alex pulled herself together, this was becoming one-sided. It was about time Gene received some of the pleasure he was giving. She moved backwards down his legs and leant forward onto her forearms.

"**This** is how I like it." She met his gaze briefly and lowered her mouth over the tip of his cock.

Alex was rewarded by his moan of rapture, she sucked her way down his shaft and back up again, swirling her tongue over the head as if it were a particularly tasty treat.

"Sweet Jesus Bolly!"

At any other time Gene would have been content to let her carry on but not tonight, the grip on his self control was slipping and, for this first time at least, he wanted to be buried inside her when he came.

He pulled her up by the shoulder and she sat up still straddling him.

"Seriously Bolls, if you want the full 10 minutes you gotta stop that." He said breathlessly. "But you don't have to miss out, the one advantage you birds have over us blokes is the whole multiple orgasm thing."

His hand strayed between her legs and skilful fingers dipped into her again stroking and gently pinching in all the right places, making her gasp and her hips jerk involuntarily, she pulled away reluctantly.

"No Gene, When you make me come for the first time, I want it to be with your weight pinning me down and your amazing organ buried so far inside me that I can taste it."

It was almost too much, the joy of finally making love to her coupled with that erotic image nearly sent him over the edge, Gene needed to calm down.

"Z y x w…"

Alex, realising his predicament, tried to help.

"MUFC scratched onto the bonnet of the Quattro".

"That's just cruel, Bolly." But it worked; he'd regained control of his body.

Gene thought back to what she'd said a moment ago.

"So you want me on top, thought you was a feminist."

"No I'm a Gene Hunt-ist." She looked at him shyly, wanting him to know how much she loved him.

"Oh Alex." That was easily the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. He needed her to know how he felt but couldn't find the words, in fact he wasn't sure the words existed, love seemed totally inadequate to describe this all-encompassing emotion. He might not be able to tell her but he could show her.

Gene pulled Alex back into his arms and brushed her lips with gentle nibbling kisses which soon deepened, their tongues stroked and caressed tenderly.

Their hands explored every inch of skin they could reach, Alex ground her hips against Gene's and he growled in pleasure. Desire overwhelmed tenderness as their lust for each other exploded.

He threaded a hand between their bodies to tease her nipple as his mouth kissed and nipped round to the sensitive spot below her ear.

Alex couldn't take much more, she was on fire for this man, her desire had reached the end of the scale some time ago.

"Gene, now _please_." She begged

He adjusted their positions so that they were laying along side each other and then rolled over the top of Alex settling between her legs. The tip of his cock teased her entrance and he was just about to sheath himself completely in her welcoming heat for the first time, when a distracting thought occurred.

"Alex….condom?" his voice was tight with the effort of holding back.

Alex frowned at him in confusion for a second then, "'S OK …pill."

He smiled in relief and flexed his knees, as he entered her they both cried out in delight, this moment had been a lifetime in coming.

Gene started to thrust slowly, revelling in the mind-blowing sensations. Usually when he reached this point Gene wanted to achieve orgasm as quickly as possible, but with Alex he wanted to make it last, to savour the intimacy.

"Alex open your eyes love, need to see you." He had to know that she was getting as much pleasure from this as he was.

Their eyes met and Alex found that she couldn't look away, he was mesmerising. The steely blue gaze was reaching deep inside her and fusing their souls together, at that moment Alex realised he was completely hers.

"Gene..love you." Alex felt her orgasm beginning, the seldom-used muscles starting to react to his potent thrusting.

Alex wrapped her legs around his back, this slight change in position enable Gene to slide in a little further and his self control vanished.

His hips sped up to a blur and Alex's orgasm crashed over her.

She moaned his name ecstasy.

The feeling of Alex pulsating around him pulled him over the edge and he flooded into her again and again, gasping her name like a mantra.

His strength all but gone, Gene collapsed on top of Alex and she tightened her arms around him, loving his weight.

Conscious that he was probably squashing her, he rolled onto his back, carefully keeping his cock buried deep inside her, at that moment he never wanted to be physically separated from Alex again.

Gene settled down to sleep, the unaccustomed exercise and aftermath of the 'flu making it hard to stay awake.

Alex's mind was still working, the look on his face as they'd made love made her realise something, suddenly all the little pieces of the puzzle fell into place enabling her to see the full picture.

The intensity of his love was mind-blowing; to be the sole focus of all that love was, quite frankly terrifying. To know that she could, indeed had in the past, hurt him that deeply appalled her.

She hadn't known how he really felt, how could she? Gene's self-preservation instinct was too adept at hiding his emotions.

Sam had told her about Gene's abusive father and she saw that he'd developed the Gene-genie shell as protection.

Gene Hunt couldn't get hurt because the Gene-genie absorbed the punishment. It must have led to a lonely life; not letting any one get close had probably contributed to the failure of his marriage.

That she had been allowed through his carefully erected barricades made her feel incredibly privileged and she had to tell him that she was equal to that honour.

"Gene, I know."

Gene was still floating on a cloud of post-coiltal bliss and on the verge of sleep.

"Always said you 'ad a head full of brains." He rumbled drowsily.

"No I mean I know that you're a good and decent man who hides his love and compassion behind the Gene-genie, that he has to protect himself because he feels so deeply." Alex kissed his chest.

Gene was wide-awake now and panicking, his deepest secret had been exposed.

"What _are_ you on about woman." He tried to bluster his way out.

She put her fingers on his lips.

"Sshhh it's OK, I won't ever mention this again, but I need you to know that I love you and I'm honoured that you trust me enough to give me your heart. You have my word that I'll treasure it forever." Alex pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, pulled the duvet over them and snuggled down into his side.

"You do talk bollocks sometimes you dozy mare," but there was no harshness in his words. Gene relaxed, happy that Alex had figured him out.

The room was silent for a while and Alex was just about to fall asleep when Gene said quietly.

"Didn't give you my heart, you stole it from me, but that's OK sweetheart I know it's safe with you."

XXXXX

A/N – I'm not over confident in my ability to write smut, so could you let me know if it was OK?

Please review.

Last chapter coming soon.

Kim.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – The smut fairy's made a return visit in this chapter.

A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed.

A2A belongs to Kudos (but if I could, I would re-write the ending so that they end up in that bloody pub together.)

Kim

Chapter 9

A few weeks had past since they'd first made love and they were now closer than ever. There was only one black cloud on the horizon. Money, Gene didn't have any.

He was getting, well not restless exactly but anxious. Bolly would be back at work with in the month and then what would he do? He couldn't sit on his arse all day, while his bird was out earning money to keep him. He was old-fashioned, it was his job to look after Alex or at least contribute to the housekeeping.

Trouble was he didn't exist, not in this world, not on paper. Which meant he couldn't get a job, not legally anyway, he'd spent most of his life just about on the right side of the law and he wasn't about to change that now. Also, he knew Alex was missing Molly, she was hoping to visit her in Canada before starting back at work, and without a passport Gene couldn't go too.

No it was becoming a big problem, one he couldn't see a solution to.

XXXXX

Something kept niggling at the back of her brain, just as she was on the verge of sleep it prodded her awake, but would fade before she could focus on it.

Then it hit her. The Envelope. Alex leapt from the bed waking Gene; he catapulted to his feet, convinced that disaster was about to befall them.

"S'matter? You OK? D'you 'ear somat down stairs?" He grabbed the nearest object to hand and stood in the middle of the room, ready to defend his woman and home against all comers.

Alex was pulling her robe on and said, as if it explained everything. "The Envelope!"

"Oh goody, I'd be devastated to think you dragged me out of bed at 3o'clock in the morning for something trivial!" His voice was dripping in sarcasm but Alex had gone.

Gene saw himself in the wardrobe mirror, he was standing stark bollock naked, brandishing a rolled up copy of the Guardian. What the fuck did he think he was going to do with that? Bore the burglars to death?"

He threw it on the bed in disgust, grabbed his robe from its hook and went to find his fruitcake of a girlfriend.

The loft ladder was extended and she was rummaging around up there, he sighed to himself and wearily began to climb, thinking that there were much better ways to burn of excess energy in the middle of the night than tidying the attic.

"S'a bit early for spring cleaning init Bolls?"

"I'm looking for the envelope." She was kneeling beside a large box, cardboard folders and loose papers scattered round her.

"What's in it? The winner of this year's Grand National, season ticket for City, trip round Willy Wonka's chocolate factory? What?"

Alex turned to face him; her eyes were shining with excitement. Gene was overcome with how beautiful she was, he really wanted to take her back to bed and make her forget about the sodding envelope for a while.

"When I was little…no look, you go and make some coffee and I'll tell you when I've found it."

"Bolls it's 3AM." Hopes for a shag were fading fast.

"Please Gene it'll be worth it I promise."

He sighed and started descending the ladder mumbling about bloody women interrupting his sleep and his parting shot was " ..and you're getting bloody tea!"

XXXXX

It was some time later that Alex triumphantly returned with a large manilla envelope, she put it down on the coffee table. Gene was dozing in an armchair; she picked up her mug of now nearly cold tea and took a swig.

"So what's so special about this envelope then?" Gene said with a yawn.

"When I was little that envelope used to live in Evan's desk drawer, he would tell me that one day, when I grew up, I'd be allowed to open it and it would solve all my problems. I used to think it contained directions to get to my mum and dad."

She looked at him her eyes full of tears.

"Oh sweetheart." Gene joined her on the sofa and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's my fault, I should have helped you to stop them getting in that bloody car." He kissed her temple.

"No Gene. It was always going to happen, it was just so heartbreaking watching it again through adult eyes." She sniffed back a few tears.

"And it reminded me that you were my hero when I was a girl, watching you carry her…me away from that explosion made me fall in love with you."

"Did ya, I still thought you was a fruitcake back then." She playfully swatted his arm.

"Anyway, you remember how I landed in your world with a job, a bank account and somewhere to live?"

"Yeah." He could see what Alex was thinking but that was ridiculous surely, then again no more ridiculous than turning up in the body of a down and out 28 years after shooting himself.

"I think you should open this." She picked the envelope up and handed it to him.

Gene looked at her incredulously but took the envelope and opened it. He shook it upside down over the coffee table and several items fell out.

He picked up the nearest, it was a letter confirming his promotion to Superintendent and secondment to Fenchurch East. Gene had to read it several times before the information sank in.

"Well bugger me!"

Alex was practically bouncing on the sofa with impatience. "What is it, let me see."

She grabbed the letter from his unfeeling fingers.

Gene picked up a passport, it was his and was valid from the start of 2010, folded inside was his birth certificate; he had been, apparently, born on 10th February 1963.

The last thing on the table was another, smaller envelope this one addressed to Alex Price. Gene recognised it, he had written it less than 2 months ago or 28 years in the past, depending on your point of view.

"This is for you." He passed it to Alex.

She looked at him questioningly as she opened it.

It contained a handwritten letter and an official looking document, which she read with amazement.

"This is a trust fund set up by you but in my name. You left me money in your will?"

Gene shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. "Before I," he mimed a gun at his temple, not sure if he could say the words. "I went to see a solicitor and sorted out my will. Didn't have much to leave but I wanted to leave things tidy."

Alex interrupted. "Who got the Quattro?"

"Ray, well Chris drives like a bloody fairy."

"Sensibly you mean."

Gene shrugged. "Potato, potarto. Anyway I gave him and Shaz the house. The money was split equally between you and Annie."

Alex unfolded a hand written note and read it.

_Sorry little lady the Gene-genie won't be able to look after you. Know this won't make up for not being there but I hope it will help._

_Don't spend it all on sweets._

_Gene Hunt._

She had tears in her eyes as she looked up, not sure what to say.

"You soppy woman, come 'ere." He embraced her tightly. They cuddled for a moment, then Alex pulled back.

"So what are you going to do with it?"

Gene frowned at her "Nothing, I left it to you, it's yours."

Alex paused, she didn't need the money, she knew that Gene was worried about his lack of finances and this seemed the ideal solution. This way he wasn't totally reliant on her. He could have some independence if he wanted, plus he would soon be working.

"We could put it towards a deposit for a house." Alex was nervous about suggesting it, they hadn't really discussed the future and she wasn't sure how Gene would feel about the commitment.

"You'd buy a house with me?" He was surprised she'd even consider leaving this place.

"Why is that such a surprise? I intend to spend the rest of my life with you and we've got to live somewhere. This way it's ours, not just mine." She gave him that "you're acting like a pillock but I love you anyway" look.

She carried on with, "and I know how much paying your own way means to you."

Gene realised that this was IT, his life was sorted. He had the full set now, beautiful girlfriend who adored him, a job and some money behind him. Possibly even a family, if Alex could persuade Molly to come back home.

A couple of hours ago his life was uncertain, now he was ready to face whatever the future had in store for him. All because of an old envelope Alex had knocking around in the loft.

The whole situation was surreal and Gene was half convinced he was still tucked up in bed.

"Must be dreaming." He muttered.

Alex reached out to pinch his hand but Gene caught her wrist.

"We've already talked about this Bolly." Gene pulled her into his arms and reclined on the sofa with Alex lying on top of him. Their mouths met and they kissed greedily for several minutes and then suddenly kissing wasn't enough. Alex sat up, pulled Gene's robe apart and flung hers into the far corner of the room. She gazed down at him in appreciation, breathless with anticipation.

"Thought so," she nodded down at his growing erection, "either you had a gun in your pocket or you were pleased to see me." Alex smirked at him, one hand lightly stroking him into an impressive hardness.

Gene reached out with one hand and cupped her breast, rubbing the nipple with his thumb.

"Not wearing any pockets…Ahh… yes Alex… _harder._" Gene was also panting with lust. "An' I'm not just pleased to see you. Bloody love you."

It was the first time he'd said it so many words and Alex froze in surprise for a second, then an adoring smile suffused her face.

Gene rolled on to his side, pulling Alex to lie facing him. They began to kiss again, slower now, taking their time. His hand gently massaging her arse, Alex wriggled a hand between their bodies and alternated her intimate stroking with tender squeezes of his balls.

He lifted his head and groaned appreciatively. "Love the way you touch me Bolly."

He kissed his way down to her breast and suckled at the nipple.

Alex arched against him gasping in pleasure; she stilled her hand and lifted his chin so that their eyes met.

"I've known you since I was 8 years old," she in a breathy whisper, "and it's always been you, no one else has ever come close, Gene."

He nodded, he wasn't usually one for gushing sentiment but there was something he had to tell her.

"There's been other women Bolls not denying it, but they meant nothing, they were just to practice with 'til I met you."

He tailed off not trusting himself to speak further; sure the overwhelming emotion would crack his voice.

Alex stroked his cheek, "Love you Gene."

He kissed her deeply, trying to convey with actions how much he loved her.

Gene lifted her knee over his hip, so that she was open to him, smoothing his palm round to her arse to hold her steady and entered her slowly, never breaking the gaze.

Their hips eased backwards and forwards unhurriedly, knowing orgasm was inevitable but in no rush to get there. They watched the pleasure build on each others faces for a while as their hands stroked and caressed.

Alex felt the tingle of climax first, she dug her nails in Gene's shoulders in an effort to delay it, but it was no use.

"Gene….can't…I'm gonna." She gasped.

Gene moved over her and began to thrust faster. "Don't …hold …back."

He felt his own orgasm explode as she tightened and pulsed around him. "Gene…god yes..YES."

Gene buried his face in her shoulder as her emptied inside her, gasping her name.

Then he kissed his way to her mouth, he stared down at her. "You're getting quite good at that Bolly-keks." He said with a satisfied smirk.

"Mmmm must be all the practice." Alex kissed him tenderly.

"That, and my expert tuition." He moved to one side and she snuggled into his embrace.

They settled down to sleep, neither wanting to make the long trip back to bed. Gene pulled the fleecy throw from the back of the sofa and covered them with it. He was just about to doze off when realised something.

In the past he'd laughed scornfully at people who thought there was a difference between love and sex. Now he knew he was wrong **and** what that difference was, sex was something he'd had with other women, love was what he was going to spend the rest of his life enjoying with Alex.

He'd just closed his eyes again when another thought occurred. The envelope had an important piece of documentation missing.

"Bugger!" He exclaimed, making Alex jump in his arms.

She looked at him worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"There's no driver's licence, I'm gonna have to take me test again!"

Alex took one look at his annoyed expression and burst into giggles.

The End.

A/N – Ahh nothing like a bit of Galex fluff to end with. Hope you enjoyed the story.

Kim


End file.
